Don't Cry, Toma
by chocrazychick
Summary: I like Toma best, but I have this kind of love/hate relationship with his "dimension" in the anime. I thought he should have suffered more because of what he did -but I still love Toma! *hearts*. I have a soft spot for those types. So with all that, my mind came up with this one shot.


I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

><p>He woke up to the light hitting his face that morning. That burden in his heart felt incredibly lighter today. He let his eyes wander across the room, he wasn't in his room, after all. Shock overcomes his body at what he sees. Lynn's awake – slumped on the floor – her tears had already dried from her face.<p>

He sits up and scoots closer to her, noticing the fact that she has not stripped off her torn clothes.

"Aren't you cold?"

She visibly stiffens at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, are you alright?" he attempted to pull her shoulders to make her face him, but she squirmed in panic away from him.

He worriedly stood up chasing after her, any hints of sleepiness gone from his body. What could have happened while he was asleep? Without hesitation he closed the distance between them, but she soundlessly runs away.

He was able to corner her, pulling her to him. Their eyes finally meet – his golden ones to her now red, swollen eyes.

"You…" he shakily said. The memories of last night suddenly came crashing on his mind now. The light feeling was gone, the heavy weight was back crushing his heart. But this time he had no one else to blame.

He wonders whether she slept at all that night. He tentatively reaches out his hand to caress her face, but she shut her eyes tightly, cutting him off from his attempt.

"No…" she cries softly, "please…" was all he heard from her before she passed out in his arms.

It was only then, when she was unconscious, that he noticed that she had been shaking. Without delay, he carried her out of the room to a cab just passing by.

_Hospital_.

She needed to be checked, that was the most important thing right now. Didn't she have wounds?

They looked really painful.

_Just as you don't know about my pain, I won't care about yours._

He pulled his hair in frustration. Did I really say that to her?

While waiting for her to be checked by the doctor, he decided to sit by the waiting area, pushing forward last night's memories.

_Will you finally look at only me, or will you break? I'll still love you so…_

**Pathetic**.

He let his head fall onto his palms, as he sobbed.

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

He was finally allowed to go into her room. Her left leg and arm were bandaged. The doctor said they'll have her sleep in a few minutes so she can rest properly. She was conscious when he entered the room. But to his heartbreak, she was unresponsive to anything – even the doctors or nurses. He sat by her side, and reached out to hold her hands. He half expected her to pull her arms away, but her limp arms didn't fight out of his grasp. He frowned, seeing her staring blankly in front of her.

_I'll still love you even if you break._

Idiot! Idiot! How can you be so selfish! He screamed in his mind.

He kneeled, unable to bear it any longer, by her bed, and then, buried his head on the hand he held.

"I'm sorry," he started, "I know… it's too… late. I'm very sorry." He said in between sobs. But none of it affected her. She, whom he has protected and loved all these years, doesn't seem to be there anymore. She's gone.

His heart ached at his own thoughts. Shin was right, he had been doing all of it for himself.

I wasn't able to protect you, in the end.

He was still sobbing when he felt a tug on his shirt. He was forced to stand up, but when he did, he was greeted by a punch from Shin.

Perhaps because of the shock, or maybe his overwhelming grief, that he didn't bother standing up or arguing with Shin. He just sat there, his clenched fists on the floor, as his tears flowed uncontrollably.

"Are you happy now?" Shin demanded, anger evident in his voice.

Toma's unresponsiveness agitated Shin more. The younger man pulled at his childhood friend's hair and forced him to face her.

"Look at what you did!" he shouted, though Toma's ears were just near him, "is she looking at you now?" and then he was thrown back to the floor.

Toma clenched his teeth at the pain in his words. What was he thinking?

Shin angrily left the room, closing the door with a loud bang.

Toma remained on the floor, still crying.

_Toma!_

He could hear her voice.

_Toma, hurry!_

Her sweet smile.

_Why… Toma?_

And then her face warped in front of his eyes, he tried to run to her and help, but no matter how fast he ran, he wasn't getting closer.

_To…_

"Toma!"

He jumped awake from his dream – a nightmare, he thought. He looked around to find himself in her room.

"It's morning," he mumbled, half asleep. Suddenly, scenes from his dream appear in his mind. His heart paces in worry. He hurriedly looked around for her.

"Toma!? Are you alright? You were moaning and crying in your sleep," a worried voice woke him up from his half awake, half asleep state.

He turned to look at her – her beautiful face. Just that night, he found out that she loved her. And he was too caught up in his own pain that he failed to see it.  
>He pulled her into him.<p>

"Toma, what's wrong?"

But he just tightened his hold on her, until she hugged back, adjusting her head on his chest.

Is it really okay for him, who have done all of those selfish things, to enjoy in her warmth like this?

"To…Toma.." she spoke softly. She sounded unsure.

Her tone caused his heart to sink a little, dreading her next words. Maybe she hated him after all.

"I…"

Please don't. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling agony for the wait.

"I just wanted you to know…" she was now uneasy in his arms.

"Wai.." he was about to interfere.

"I love you!" she suddenly shouted, and buried her head more to his chest.

"Wha-?" his eyes widened from the unexpected confession.

"I'm sorry, it took so long to say, but I love you, Toma." She shyly looked up to meet his eyes.

"You…" he replied softly when he recovered.

Looking back at her, he smiled warmly and said, "I love you too." The nightmare from earlier was already erased from his mind.

-End-

* * *

><p>I just had to...<p>

This has been going on in my mind since I watched the anime.

That aside; I'm back from the dead. I still have to finish other stuff up, but I hope you enjoyed this one. :)


End file.
